bzpcomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Land of Vahki
Land of Vahki is a comic series created by philipnova798. The series is plot-oriented and focuses on a group of wanted criminals on the run while trying to uncover the mystery of their home island, Skrall. Plot Summary Kerma and his pals are runaway convicts. Arrested for crimes they didn't commit. They are not alone, The Vahki Squadron of Skrall are on their trail. They are also out to kill The Chosen One for putting them in a one million year sleep. Out for revenge, they are now out to get rid of Kerma and crew and rule Skrall forever. But can Kerma and his pals stop them? Plot 1,000,000 years before the great Cataclysm and 500,000 years after the birth of Mata Nui. Skrall was a peaceful place to live. Until the Vahki Squadron of Skrall came into light. They ruled the land for centuries, even threatening the entire island by plunging it into a deep depression. The Chosen One saw what was happening and banished them to a one billion year sleep. After that, piece returned to Skrall. A million years passed before The Vahki Squadron returned and with the technology that has since been made. They then took back what was theirs to begin with. a couple of years later, Kerma a Ta-Matoran, on the run for a crime that he didn't commit is chased by two Elite Vahki commanded by Razerblad. He ends up trapped in an alley and with nowhere to run, he is certain that he is doomed. Until two Vahki save him and insult the two Enemy Vahki. Both Elite Vahki are furious but decide not to chase after, deeming the brothers unnecessary. The two Vahki introduce themselves and Ben and Stan, The Vahki Brothers. The two take them to their base in which Kerma is then greeted by the leader of the Vahki Resistance, Wontsor. Characters Unlike Philipnova798's Comic Factory 2.0. The cast is smaller and more focused: The Vahki Resistance A group of Matoran, one Human and two Vahki that are convicted for various crimes in and around the Skrall region: The Vahki Squadron of Skrall An Organization formed originally by Turaga Dume to enforce that each and every island had their own Vahki squadron. Unfortunately, the squadron was Brainwashed and became merciful and bloodthirsty, killing anyone that was convicted of a crime. The Major member include: The Chosen One The Overseer of the island, he sacrificed himself to seal his brother and the Vahki Squadron up for a billion (or million) years. Former characters These characters only appeared in the first series. These include: *Gus the Geezer- a character that was made only for the purpose of comedy relief. He's an old Matoran that hailed from Po-Skrall. In the new series, Gus (or a character that looks like him) will make minor appearances as a background Matoran. *Ken- A Ninja that wielded two swords. He was to have been on the team due to a murder. He was dropped due to the cast already having a ninja character and had his personality given to a new character. His back-story on the other hand, was modified and given to Kerma. *The Rainbow Army- They were the original antagonists in the first five comics made. Before the series closed, They made an appearance in Skorpyo's Project Unlikely. The army was going to be the main villain for a first attempted remake, but was then dropped altogether for the second one. *Mustard Guy- He only made a small appearance in comic 2. His appearance was approved by Dark709. The comics Four comics have been made since its original opening. There is expected to be more in the near future. These first comics have been met with phrase for plot development and their serious tone despite their low quality of the graphics. Other appearances Phil was hoping to tie the story line of these comics into both Project Unlikely as a saga (until the topic ended up closing, that is) and Philipnova798's Comic Factory The Movie- Attack of Dr. Madness. Abandonment, Abandoned Remake and Eventual Reboot The series's reopened post was deleted in the data wipe that removed most comics that were made after September 28th, 2008. And as such, the series is on hiatus until further notice. After several months, Land of Vahki was slated to return, with abstract, but detailed backgrounds, a more serious tone and new characters. As well as back-stories of the main characters and the Rainbow Army. But due to problems with the computer the creator was on, it never materialized. Some of the ideas included new Types of soldiers, and made Skrall an advanced, albeit peaceful island. This reboot was to use Xaniskit largely with RZ and Six-shaded Chimoru. The Author has since decided to reboot the series entirely. Giving detailed back-stories for most of the major characters and introducing a new army to replace the former Rainbow army. But most of the ideas will be retained from the abandoned remake, and will consist of some new characters to replace Gus the Geezer and Ken the Ninja. this reboot uses Xaniskit and SPURREDS exclusively (With the exceptions of Michel, who is rendered with RZMIK and Sakura, who is an modified Game/Xaniskit sprite). The series is planned to be released sometime after the release of Philipnova798's Comic Factory The Movie- Attack of Dr. Madness. Category:Comics Category:Abandoned Series Category:Deleted In Dataclysm Category:Plot-Oriented Comics Category:Upcoming Comics